scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost of Bigfoot (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the titular monster of the episode, see Ghost of Bigfoot. | nextepisode= }} The Ghost of Bigfoot is the tenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise On a ski trip at a lodge in Vermont, the gang meet up with Laurel and Hardy, who are trying to get a job. But when they discover there's a Ghost of Bigfoot on the loose, they team up to capture him. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma are driving down a snow-lined road in Vermont, heading to MacKinac Lodge, a popular ski resort. At the same time, Laurel and Hardy are driving to the same resort but when they have car trouble, Mystery Inc. gives them a lift, the gang is more than glad to welcome the famous Laurel and Hardy duo. The ski lodge seems deserted upon investigation, but once inside, the gang and Laurel and Hardy meet the manager, Caley Burgess, who explains the Ghost of Bigfoot-supposedly a mountain man that froze in a snowstorm years ago-has been scaring guests away. And now the only guest left is Jonathan Crabtree, an elderly man in a wheelchair. The gang unpacks and gets ready for bed in their room, but Bigfoot appears and a cat and mouse game ensues. Bigfoot proceeds to finally escape and flee out the window, leaving no footprints, leaving the gang to possibly believe Bigfoot might be a ghost! The next day, the gang decide to get some skiing done and Laurel, Hardy and all of Mystery Inc. head up the mountain and have a blast skiing, in the process meeting a suspicious and spooky ski instructor called Hans Etherwise, who tries to teach Shag and Scoob how to ski. Back at the lodge, Mr. Crabtree has disappeared, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Laurel and Hardy split up to look for Mr. Crabtree, also finding Bigfoot who chases Shaggy, Scooby and Laurel before making a getaway. Scooby finds a dropped piece of paper with a list of letters and numbers scrawled on the paper; Fred notes they look like license plate numbers Fred finds out from the police that the license plate numbers were from stolen cars. The gang travel towards an area that Fred thinks the stolen cars are hidden at, and Bigfoot driving a tractor trailer full of stolen cars passes them. The gang, along with Laurel and Hardy, follow the truck to an old junkyard where the gang begins examining the cars. All of them have no license plates and are late models. They search an office and find a film projector. Fred turns it on, and it projects an image of Bigfoot running away into the snow, like the gang saw out their lodge window. Thats why Bigfoot made no footprints, it was a film projection. Bigfoot appears and tries to flee, but Laurel, Hardy, Shaggy and Scooby chase him in a snowmobile. The follow Bigfoot right to a saw mill and upon entrance, the gang begins to search for Bigfoot. Daphne and Velma stay outside while Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, Laurel and Hardy look around. They follow footprints right to a dead end, but Scooby unintentionally hits a lever, and they find a secret door. They continue through the secret passage. Bigfoot appears and chases the four boys around the machinery room, finally, they trap Bigfoot and Velma and Daphne appear along with Hans Etherwise, who turns out to be with the authorities. Bigfoot is unmasked as Jonathan Crabtree, who faked the wheelchair act and dressed up as Bigfoot to scare everyone away from the lodge, so he could operate his stolen car business. He was using springs and stilts to make himself taller. Crabtree was arrested soon after. Laurel and Hardy continue as bellhops and the gang decide to stay another week because of the wonderful skiing, but the lodge becomes packed with guests. Mr. Burgess then makes an exception, due to the heroics of Scooby. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Stan Laurel * Oliver Hardy * Caley Burgess * Hans Edelweiss Villains: * Ghost of Bigfoot * Jonathan Crabtree Other characters: * Jonathan Crabtree's chauffeur Locations * Vermont ** MacKinac Lodge Objects * Piano * Barrel Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Snowmobile Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The celebrity guest stars (Laurel and Hardy) were both deceased when this episode was made. Laurel passed away in 1965, while Hardy passed away in 1957; both were gone long before the beginning of the Scooby-Doo franchise in 1969. Larry Harmon and Jim MacGeorge voiced the duo, reprising roles they originated on Hanna-Barbera's Laurel and Hardy syndicated animated series in 1966. * A few scenes from this episode were cut in syndicated prints on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. ** Hardy telling Laurel to unpack their suitcase. ** The gang gathering in the lounge talking about not sleeping a wink after their first encounter with Bigfoot. ** Laurel and Hardy getting the station wagon out of the garage, including Hardy trying to talk to Mr. Crabtree's chauffeur. Cultural references * Ollie reads Stanley Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Hardy is seen laying in the bed on the left when Laurel goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Stan sees Bigfoot in the medicine cabinet, and runs back into the bedroom to warn Oliver who is now laying in the bed to the right. The camera closes in on Stan's face for a moment while he speaks, and when the shot returns to the full room, Oliver is somehow in the bed to the left again. * When Scooby hugs Stan, frightened, his left paw is flesh-colored. * When back in the van, after finding the paper with the licence plates, Fred shows the gang the paper again, saying he phoned the police. The background when showing Fred's hand holding the paper is not the inside of the van, but the "secret room". Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * During the scene that takes place in the secret room, Scooby hides in the chair and is mistaken for Bigfoot by Fred and Hardy. However when they tackle the chair, it turns out to be Laurel. Scooby is hiding with Shaggy under a table. Also, how did Bigfoot wind up in the piano? * The "secret room" has windows making it not so secret after all. Most likely, the secret room also has a door but may have been locked from the outside. * It is not ever explained how the car carrier Crabtree was driving disappeared as he was in the office of the used auto lot. * After they crash their car, Hardy says to Laurel, "Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into," which is supposed to be Hardy's famous catchphrase. However, this is not Hardy's catchphrase. Hardy's catchphrase is "This is another nice mess you've gotten me into." ** It should be noted though, that misquoting Hardy's catchphrase as "another fine mess you've gotten us into," is an incredibly common misconception, and that Laurel and Hardy did make a short called Another Fine Mess. Confusion between the short's title and Hardy's actual catchphrase is likely where the misconception originally came from. * News must really travel fast that the lodge would immediately receive reservations right after the gang apprehends Crabtree. In other languages Home media * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes